


scoot over

by putriloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (literally) sleeping together is nice, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putriloona/pseuds/putriloona
Summary: it was 2 a.m. in the morning and they had to wake up at 5, but jungeun was still wide awake.





	scoot over

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like you've read this story before, yes, i did post it for another fandom—i basically recyled it lol. also, the pokemon plushie given to jungeun is almost as cute as she is.

it was 2 a.m. it was 2 a.m. in the morning and they had to wake up at 5, but jungeun was still wide awake. she had no idea why this could happen, considering she was pretty beat after another show of OECTour and had been lying on the bed since 12 like the two other girls. this was not unusual though; there were times when she just couldn’t sleep even if she had been tossing and turning for what seemed like forever. the fact that this night was really cold didn’t help either.

 

if this happened when she was at home, she usually woke her older sister up and cuddled with her until she fell asleep. but she was in her bunk now and she didn’t even have any plushies to cuddle with. well, she had charmander, but right now charmander was with jinsol. somehow they had been taking turns to “take care” of him, and this week was jinsol’s week. funny how they didn’t even question how that sounded like they were divorced parents. but it wasn’t like jungeun had to sleep with plushies either!! she definitely did not cry when they went to that amusement park; she could sleep without any! she was just having one of those nights an _d it was just fucking freezing_.

 

she decided to take a walk to the kitchen in the back of the bus and drink some water. just laying there without getting enough sleep made her thirsty. maybe she would get some heat too by walking.

 

***

 

while taking big gulps of water in the kitchen, jungeun heard some steps walking towards her. she immediately panicked. then the door opened and standing there was jinsol, looking as alert as jungeun was.

 

“oh, jungeun, thank god it’s actually you. i heard footsteps and checked you guys’ curtains. only yours was open. i was still unsure tho, maybe we got some baddies to fight,” said jinsol after releasing the breath she was holding. jungeun did the same and chuckled.

 

“relax, soul. i was just having trouble sleeping and decided to have some walk and drink. maybe this will calm me. by the way, how on earth did you get woken up by footsteps? i couldn’t even get you to wake up by punching your arms,” asked jungeun curiously.

 

“uhh once there was a thief caught in action in my house. there were screamings so everyone in the house woke up. in the end we dealt with him and nothing was stolen. until now i am a lot more alert at nights,” jinsol shrugged.

 

“are you serious?? that’s.. wow. that’s fucking scary. i’m glad you guys are okay,” said jungeun shocked.

 

“yeah, it’s fine, really. i’ve forgotten most of that terrifying experience, anyway. so, are you gonna get back to sleep? we have to be up in 3 hours,” jinsol unconsciously yawned.

 

“you mean ‘try’ to sleep?” jungeun chuckled humorlessly.

 

“wait, you haven’t slept at all?” asked jinsol. jungeun nodded.

 

“well, damn, jungeun. this rarely happens, right? i remember you telling me about it,” she continued.

 

jungeun thought it was really sweet of jinsol to remember something she told long ago and probably only once. hell, she didn’t even remember when.

 

“yeah.. usually i just—” jungeun started.

 

“—wake your sister up and cuddle with her,” said jinsol finishing jungeun’s sentence. jungeun was actually quite impressed (and flattered) by jinsol’s memory. she really didn’t think jinsol would remember the details too. then jinsol’s shocked face told jungeun that she just realized something.

 

“oh my god! you didn’t have anyone to cuddle with and i took charmander too!! i’m so sorry ughh let’s go back to our bunks and take him, okay?” jinsol looked really concerned. jungeun smiled so big at this and they both went to where charmander was ‘sleeping’ in jinsol’s bunk.

 

***

 

jungeun still couldn’t sleep.

 

it was still so cold.

 

and even this _pokemon plushie_ charmander was freezing now.

 

jungeun let out a big huff and quickly turned her head when she heard a movement from the bunk above hers.

 

“you still can’t sleep?” she heard jinsol whispering.

 

“i…yeah. turns out charmander isn’t really helping,” she replied quietly, not wanting to wake yerim. “why are you still awake, sol? i thought you’ve gone to sleep already.”

 

“yeah, well, i wanted to make sure _you’ve_ gone to sleep before I did,” said jinsol. jungeun couldn’t help but thought once again how sweet jinsol was.

 

“jinsol, honestly… thank you. it’s okay, i’m sure later when it’s warmer i’ll be asleep without realizing it.”

 

jungeun heard some shufflings and suddenly jinsol’s feet were beside her, signaling that she had come out of her bunk. jinsol crouched down until her face was seen by jungeun’s sleepy-but-couldn’t-fall-sleep eyes, and she could see how miserable jungeun was. everyone knows it sucks to not be able to sleep when you’re tired and have to be awake early.

 

“scoot over,” ordered jinsol to jungeun.

 

“what?” jungeun wasn’t sure where jinsol was going with that. did she realize that two people wouldn’t fit in these bunks?

 

“you heard me. scoot over. you’re in need of body heat and sleep, so i’m about to give you the best cuddles you will ever get,” jinsol smirked. jungeun’s heart melted hearing those words.

 

jungeun gave some space for jinsol to get inside her bunk, but it really was a small bunk that they ended up pressed into each other. good, though, cause she _really_ needed the heat. jinsol had no trouble pulling jungeun to be practically on top of her and put her hands on jungeun’s waist. she also made sure jungeun still held charmander tightly.

 

jungeun had honestly never been more comfortable. tiring yourself out while trying to sleep is basically the worst thing. before jinsol came to the kitchen she could actually feel herself getting desperate and even considered trying to cry her eyes out to sleep. now she was snuggled up to charmander _and_ jinsol, feeling warmer and cozier than ever.

 

however, jungeun was still very tense from the lack of sleep. jinsol seemed to notice this and started rubbing her hand up and down jungeun’s back. she could see jungeun visibly relaxed—how her face snuzzled further into jinsol’s neck and how she sighed so contently she practically purred.

 

jinsol couldn’t help but think how cute jungeun was at the moment, and ended up kissing jungeun’s nose. the grin jungeun gave her was enough to make jinsol start kissing her cheeks, and then forehead, and then nose again. jungeun _giggled_ while she was getting those kisses and in return gave kisses to jinsol’s face. it didn’t happen for a long time because jungeun’s kisses slowed down, signaling how she was finally falling asleep.

“go to sleep, jungeun,” jinsol commanded.

 

“hmm.. but… but keep kissing me?” jungeun’s eyes were already half-closed. jinsol chuckled.

 

“of course, babe,” jinsol didn’t miss the way jungeun smiled while closing her eyes, pulling both charmander and her even closer.

 

“thanks, babe,” jungeun’s whisper was almost nonvocal.

 

jinsol continued leaving soft kisses on her face until they were both lost in the dreamland.

 

***

 

yerim thought it was weird that she didn’t wake up to jungeun’s screaming at her telling her to shower as usual. however, when she saw jinsol’s empty bunk, her eyes wandered down to jungeun’s and saw how tangled the two girls were. _they barely fit in there,_ yerim thought, _even the curtain is open because it might actually suffocate them if it wasn’t._

 

yerim didn’t know what happened last night that made her bandmates slept like sardines in a small bunk, but she saw charmander in the middle of them and her heart swelled. also, she knew exactly what to do with this sandwich and the arguably cutest ship in the fandom.

 

“@loonatheworld: physically i’m the one taking the photo, but spiritually i’m charmander the pokemon being hugged by my moms #lipsoul #OECTour”

 

 

 


End file.
